


[podfic] On Your Watch

by La_Temperanza, putputters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputters/pseuds/putputters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if he really thought about it, technically he wasn't doing anything wrong. As a security guard for Camelot Enterprises, it was part of his job to keep an eye on the surveillance monitors at all times. So if the Vice-President of the company had the bizarre habit of masturbating in his office late Friday nights, well, it wasn't exactly Merlin's fault if he saw it all, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On Your Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



> La_Temperanza wrote a brilliant story and I just HAD to do it for my first podfic. Please excuse noobish podfic-ing formatting.
> 
> Also, Temperanza, sorry if this came outta the blue! Had no idea how to send you a simple message to inform you of this lol.

Original work by La_Temperanza.  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/740873

mp3  
http://www.mediafire.com/download/d4dodn4dqjrxvxi/onyourwatch.mp3


End file.
